1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling power consumption that can save a power consumed in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals become necessities of modern life. As the portable terminal is able to provide a voice call service, various data transmission services, and various value-added services, it has been functionally transformed into and serves as a multimedia communication device. That is, when a user wants to execute a specific service, the user manually turns the portable terminal on and operates processors suitable to corresponding services to perform a multimedia communication service. However, such a manual input from the user delays real time synchronization, and causes an inconvenience that the user should manually operate each processor. Further, since the manually actuated processors are operated based on a turning-on of the portable terminal, a high power consumption of the portable terminal is required.